One Perfect Summer
by XMortalSilenceX
Summary: What happens when a little girl has grown up and sees people that she hasn't seen in eleven years? Read my story and finds out! Main character: Danielle.
1. Chapter One: The Trip

One Perfect Summer By: Anais Alvarez

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball Z or any of it's character's sadly,  
so I'm just borrowing them for my story. The only character I own in this story is Danielle so no stealing her. I also own Yuro okay? K.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Summary: Danielle has traveled far from home. She lived in the dangerous streets of Los Angeles, but was going to Japan to go see her cousins, her uncle and her aunt. In this story, everyone will be surprised to see that five year old from a long time ago, now almost a grown woman.

Ages:

Danielle - 16 Years Old Trunks - 18 Years Old Bra - 15 Years Old Yuro - 16 Years Old Goten - 17 Years Old Gohan- 25 Years Old (Very Short Part)  
Vegeta, Goku, Chi-Chi, and Bulma - Unknown (Very short for some)

As the story begins...

Chapter One: The Trip

It was one day before the trip and Danielle was getting her suitcase ready, she didn't have much to take to her family's home because she always felt so at home when she went there. She heard a scream directed towards her in the house.

"Danielle!" Her twin brother, Yuro, yelled across the huge house. His voice echoed through the house. "Go to bed! It's late and you need to be up early tomorrow!"

She rolled her eyes. Her brother was always there to protect her but sometimes he just got on her nerves.

"I'm getting my stuff ready! Just because you were born two seconds before me, doesn't mean I have to listen to you!" She cracked her neck slightly, walking over to the bathroom door. She opened it and then slowly walked through the huge bathroom. She slowly went over to the shower and got inside of it, throwing her clothing over the shower door which was made of the finest glass known to man kind. Her eyes slowly glittered in the lit up room. She turned on the shower and jumped up.

"Ow! You damn mother..--" She got cut off, by guess who? Her brother.

"What happened?" He yelled next to the door of her room. "I could hear your screams all the way out here!"

"I'm fine, Yuro. Just go to bed." She rolled her eyes once more, getting the water right at the perfect temperature, slowly washing her body. She got out a while later, and wrapped a towel around herself, putting her sleeping gown on, made of pure silk, then laid in her bed. Her eyes slowly closed, thinking about the day she had ahead of herself the next day.

"Wake up!" A voice yelled straight next to her.

"Huh, what?" She slowly mumbled. "Just a few more minutes mommy."

"No! Now! You have to get down the airport!" Yuro yelled loudly, waking her up instantly.

"Oh my God." She jumped out of bed and ran into the restroom, looking back to Yuro. "Get out! I have to get dressed!"

He instantly ran out of the room.

"Finally." She looked through her clothing and got a spaghetti strapped shirt and put it, then grabbing some jeans and putting them on too. She continued to look through her stuff, grabbing her hoodie, slipping it on,  
the hoodie, completely covering her face. She got her suitcase and ran downstairs, running up to Yuro, hugging him tightly. "I'm going to miss you, big bro. See you after the summer!" She gave him a light kiss on the cheek and he returned the gesture.

She ran outside to her car and put her suitcase in it, jumping into the convertible, Triumphs, turning on her car, smoothly. She drove off faster than ever. She got to the airport in record time. She parked her car in one of the garages they had reserved for her car. She ran into the airport, dragging her suitcase with her. She showed her plane ticket and ran into it, taking a seat.

The plane slowly took off.

It had been hours now and she was getting tired of being there, so she grabbed her suitcase that was right next to her and waved to everyone.

"Good-bye, losers." She laughed slightly, and opened the plane door,  
then jumps out of it, floating next to the door, shutting it. She put two fingers on her forehead and slowly formed into thin zenzoken lines,  
disappearing out of the area, appearing outside her family's house. She took in a deep, prepared to walk towards it.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author's Note: Well, this is the end of chapter one. I hope to get reviews from everyone. Thanks for reading Chapter One: The Trip. Chapter two:  
The Arrival, will be up as soon as I can type it.

XMortalSilenceX 


	2. Chapter Two: The Arrival

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball Z. For this is the second time I have repeated myself with this content. Thank you for your concern.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Summary: Danielle had just went to the airport and got on the airplane then jumped off of it, disappearing. She appeared in front of her family's house and was about to go in. What will happen!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

One Perfect Summer

Chapter Two: The Arrival

Danielle took in a deep breath and slowly made her way to the Son's residence. She knocked on the door and then stood there. Her hood was covering over her face and she had her arms crossed over her chest. The door slowly creeps open, a familiar face opening the door.

"Hello?" The voice spoke.

"Yes? Is this the Son's residence?" She stared at the figure of the person. Who looked very familiar. It was.. Goku!

"Yes, this is the Son's residence." Goku spoke.

"Uncle Goku?" She asked him.

"Uncle.. Goku..?" He sounded confused, but that was nothing new.

"Yeah. It's me. Remember the little girl that always drove Vegeta mad"  
She said, a deep grin appearing on her face.

"Danielle? No way. It can't be you. You're a grown woman!" Goku grabbed her and dragged her inside. "Hey everyone! Look who it is!"

She slowly slipped herself out of his grip.

"Uncle. Calm down. Where's Goten? I can't wait to see him!" She said,  
very excited indeed. Goten was her best friend when she was small even though he was her cousin too. A cousin and best friend in one. "I haven't seen him since I was five, right after my foster parents died!"

Goten was walking downstairs, to see a figure downstairs. She was a girl and he was staring like mad at her. She would take off her hoodie and reveal her face to everyone.

"My..God. What beauty!" Chi-Chi went over to her and hugged her. "My,  
my. You sure have gotten big and you have those beautiful, green eyes still!"

Danielle could not help, but smile, looking over to the stairs, seeing Goten come down. She noticed him staring at her, and she tilted her head slightly.

"My, my, hello my young beauty." Goten tried to sound as flattering as he could, smiling widely at her.

"I'm glad you think I'm beautiful, but I ain't for your picking. That would be kind wrong. Don't you think Goten? I mean we're cousins in all." She laughed as she said that, noticing the awkward face put on by Goten. "It is me you idiot. You know.. Danni? Remember this? 'DANNI DANNI! Let's go play pillow fight!' " She asked him, grinning.

"Cousin Danni!" Goten ran down towards her, wrapping his arms around her.

"Finally noticed, Goten." She stuck her tongue out at him, rolling her eyes.  
She slipped out of his grip, then looked over to everyone else.

Gohan would walk out of his room, looking to the girl that stood there.

"Woah. I know that big hunk right there is my cousin Gohan, right?" She smiles widely.

"Excuse me? Who are you?" Gohan said, raising his eyebrow at her.

"Err.. I'm Da--" She got cut off by Goten.

"She's Danni!" Goten would shake Gohan.

"The annoying little girl with the amazing strength? She's back again"  
Gohan walked towards her and picked her up. "Woah. She's not a little girl anymore. She's beautiful."

"Look. Stop bragging." She folded her arms over her chest.

"Fine fine!" Gohan blurted out, grabbing her bags, leading her to her room. "This is where you'll be sleeping."

"It looks comfy." She looks around, smiling. "Well. Just rest the bags there."

He puts the bags down and looks over to her. "Rest well Danielle." He leaves the room.

Goten slowly sneaks into her room and then taps her on the back. "Hey Danni. Wanna go see Bra tomorrow? I know she wants to see you. It's been eleven years."

"Of course Goten. We can go. Now.. Shoo. I want to head to sleep." She walks to her suitcase and then starts putting everything away. Goten doesn't leave. He stays and helps her, which she really appreciates. He smiles widely, hugging her tightly.

"I'm glad you're back Danni." He slowly whispered.

"I'm glad I'm here too." She whispered back. "Well. Now I'm getting to bed." She grabbed her sleeping gown and then went into the bathroom,  
changing into it and then comes out. "Good night Goten."

"Good Night.. Danni Wanni!" He acted like he was six again.

"Go now." She signals him to get out, smiling.

"Okay okay!" He leaves the room, shutting the door behind himself.

She slowly got into bed, after watching him leave and covered herself. It was really late at night and she needed to get up early tomorrow to see Trunks, Vegeta, Bra, and Bulma. She slowly closed her eyes, drifting off into a deep slumber.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author's Note: Thanks for reading Chapter Two: The Arrival. I hope to get tons of reviews from people. If you don't like this story, it's all right.  
Don't keep reading if so. I won't hold it against you. Make sure to read Chapter Three: Seeing Old Friends. 


	3. Chapter Three: Seeing Old Friends

Disclaimer: I keep repeating myself, but not to get my anus sued for saying anything like, "I own Dragonball Z, not Akira Toriyama." Well. I don't own Dragonball Z. I would like to, but I don't. So oh well.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Summary: Last time, Danielle had just arrived at the Son's house and got settled in. Everyone was so amazed to see that little girl from eleven years ago into a grown woman. What will happen this time? Will the meeting with the Brief's get out of hand? Will she actually fall in love with Trunks? Will she get on Vegeta's nerves? With Bulma and Bra get too close with her? Read this chapter to find out!

One Perfect Summer

Chapter Three: Seeing Old Friends

It was the crack of dawn and she was up, outside, watching the sun rise with of course, Goten. They were closer than a newly wed couple. They always kept in touch with letters, calls, and mind links. Something that he thought his cousin, Danni, never knew was that he was in love with Bra. He had been ever since the first time he laid eyes on the girl. He poked Danielle on the shoulder. She turned her face, to look straight at him. She raised an eyebrow, blinking.

"Yes?" That word slowly and softly escaped her lips.

"Danielle. I need to talk to you about something I've always kept in my heart. I don't know if you've suspected anything, but I'm in love." Goten said slowly to her and straight out of her heart.

"M'hm. I know with who. It's Bra isn't it? I can tell. I know what you think about her. You guys would make an excellent couple." Danielle smiled.  
She stood up. Her long, black hair swayed with the wind and her dark green eyes glittered under the morning sun. Her Saiyajin tail slowly wrapped around her waist.

That's the one thing that Goten always wished he had. A Saiyajin tail. He didn't have one because when his parents "mated", Goku didn't have a tail, so he didn't get it.

"How'd you know that?!" He stood up, staring at her.

"I'm a girl. I know these things, dear. I can get you with her. I mean, Bra's always been my best friend. I kept in touch with her as much as I kept in touch with you, Goten!" She told him. "Well. Shouldn't we get going?"

"Yeah. You're right. I want you to see Trunks. I know you'd get along with him, more than just friends.." Goten snickered when he said that.

She smacked the back of his head. "I won't have any of that. You know I don't want to date ever in my life after what "he" did to me!" She hissed lightly at her stubborn cousin.

"OH! You mean--" A smack to the mouth cuts him off.

"If you say his name. I'm going to kill you, then kill you again, and keep on killing you until there's nothing left of you!" Danielle screamed into his face with such an angry look on her face.

"All right! Geez Danni you can calm down now! I know you hate the guy,  
but don't take it out on me. I'm really sorry.." He didn't even try to yell back. He just said it, staring at her face. "Why don't we head over to their house on the flying nimbus, Danni?"

"I can't ride the nimbus. My heart isn't pure as when I was a little girl." A deep sigh escapes her lips. "I've a killed a whole lot. I have told you in my letters. After my foster parents died I couldn't take it."

"Aww. I'm sorry Danielle. Hey one question before we go. How's Yuro"  
He wondered.

"He's fine. Stronger than ever. He's in love with his girl, Kasandra." She smiles.

"That's good. Let's get going." He slowly floated up into the air. "You can fly right?"

"Of course I can!" She floated into the air too. They both took off and landed right on the front step of capsule corp.

"Here we are!" He knocked on the door.

A young man, with quite a built body would open the door. His icy blue eyes glimmered under the morning sun. He had lavender hair, which made him even a better sight to look at. It was Trunks Briefs.

"Hey, yo, 'Sup Goten?" He looked to Goten then shifted his eyes to Danielle. He whispered. "And who's this pretty lady?"

"Oh her? This is--" He was cut off by Danielle this time.

"Hello Trunks. I don't know if you remember that little girl that used to annoy the living world out of your dad, Vegeta?" Danielle narrowed her eyes at Trunks.

"Danielle?! No way. I never thought you'd come over. Wow. You sure have changed!" Trunks had his eyes widened. He was obviously amazed by the girl's beauty.

"Yeah." Her eyes shifted from side to side, trying not to make eye contact with him because she kinda liked him a bit. "So.. Are we allowed in? Or will your dad try and kill me?"

"Naw. I won't allow that to happen, ever." Trunks said in a low voice, as he continued to eye her. "Come right in." He lead them both in.

"Trunks and Danielle! Sitting in a tree--" This time it was much worse.  
Goten had got cut off, yes, but with two punches, one from each, Trunks and Danielle.

"Dummy!" Danielle and Trunks both yelled at the same time.

"Eep. I'm sorry. God I was just playing. So where's your lovely sister at"  
Goten said a bit scared in the beginning, but excited at his last comment.

"Hello there.." Another beautiful girl, slowly walking down the stairs.  
Would speak..

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author's Note: Is it dramatic? You know you need to read the next chapter to find out. The next chapter is Chapter Four: Is It Love Or Lust? 


End file.
